cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuke
A defunct nation in the Tangeal Expanse. Federation of Yuke The Federation of Yuke was founded by violence, when bands of krogan warriors, united under an ambitious warlord Farran, conquered the asari colony of Shrouded Hermitage. Finding themselves with slaves and ready infrastructure, Farran and his warriors decided to settle down properly and carve out their own niche in the then-Albhon Expanse. Guc Farran then gathered his men and few women who followed them together and announced that he'd name the colony Yuke, after Guc Yuke, Farran's ancestor who fought in the Krogan Rebellions. The Federation became one of the three dominant powers in the cluster. Post Reaper War, the Federation of Yuke was about to enter its golden age when its neighbours, the Principality of Velka and Federation of Joseo, decided to strike pre-emptively before the krogan population, cured of the genophage, could balloon into uncontainable numbers. The bitter war saw millions of Yukes, both True and Thralls, die from fierce ground warfare, orbital bombardment, exposure, radiation and infighting as True Yuke krogan turned to consume their Thralls and each other for sustenance. With their navy and military shattered and core worlds reduced to ashes, remaining Yukes are left to the mercy and whim of their captors, their dreams stolen and torn apart and their future little better than they would face at the hands of the Reapers. Demographics Yuke's ruling krogan population was actually a minority in the federation, thanks to their slow repopulation rates post-Genophage. The other species inhabiting Yuke space were asari, batarian, turian, human and salarian. The other two major demographic groups were batarians and asari, the rest following in single digit percentages. Government Being a federation, Yuke was composed of numerous self-governing colonies and worlds, each headed by their own lord. Below that, political power (if such word is appropriate for the anarchy that permeated the federation) was held by the strongest and most shrewd factions who then influenced the lord of the state and were in turn influenced by them. Lords of each state were required to maintain a functioning fleet in service of the overlord, the funding and materials for them achieved by cooperation, threats, demands or outright assault and plundering of reluctant parties. Legislature was more an educated suggestion than binding law, and the strongest made the rules until they were deposed by other factions, or they wised up in face of growing discontent to adjust. However, despite the entrenched distaste for code of law, there were the Traditions that delineated the rights of social classes, recited by shamans and recorded by scholars in more progressive factions. True Yukes held the right to own property and people, and sat on top of the pyramid of power. They could tax and boss over their underlings as they pleased. All krogan were true by definition, and only a few prominent aliens were regarded worthy of the status. Below them were Yuke Thralls, property of True Yukes. Defaulting on debts, being caught in slaver raids and being born into servitude were the main causes of becoming thralls. Their principial purpose was serving as hard labour in fields such as agriculture, but scholars, house servants, guards, teachers and traders were not uncommon positions for thralls either. Thralls were forbidden from owning land or property (like houses), but renting them was permitted. Personal property was permitted at discretion of the thrall's owner. Even True Yukes could fall victim to thralldom if they defaulted on debts or were captured in cross-clan raids. Lastly, there were Outsiders, who are neither thralls nor true Yukes. They could own property but it was within a True Yuke's right to take it away if the outsider wasn't capable to holding to their own. Society While each state had its own unique features and customs, all were unified by the chaotic nature they possessed. Different clans, families, corporations and cities engaged in continuous struggle to come out on top, for the fate awaiting the weakest could be slavery, Yuke thralldom. Lords of each state concerned themselves with the happenings of their own holdings and rarely interfered in squabbles of lesser factions, unless the time (or overlord) called for unity without exception, they were planning to overthrow the lord and install a new one or the lord needed to fulfil their obligations to the overlord. While in actual minority, the krogan exerted supremacy over the other races through their sheer viciousness and divide and conquer strategies, favouring certain aliens and oppressing others, setting them at each others' throats instead of the krogan. The other common True Yuke species are the batarians, who continued to practice their Hegemony-derived culture of slavery in peace with the krogan. Unscrupulous individuals from other species were known to try attain legal acceptance from the krogan as peers, but were never recognized as True Yukes. General opinion on salarians agreed they were only fit for thralldom. Turians and humans were valuable fighters and manual labourers, and asari were prized as concubines. The life of a thrall in the Federation of Yuke could range from tolerable to outright hell. House servants and learned thralls were valued for their knowledge that True Yuke might not possess, and reliable individuals were afforded military or security roles. Most lax thrall masters let their thralls live in a form of tenantry; some could buy themselves free into outsiders with enough labour and cash. The harshest masters drove their thralls to death for the simple glee of seeing them suffer (especially true in the case of salarian thralls or batarian masters to human thralls). Outsiders were tolerated for the trade and services they brought from outside the Yuke, but were generally considered free to be taken for thralls until proven tough enough. History Fourth Tangealian War: The Federation of Yuke is destroyed. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Tangeal Expanse